


【康60丹/马赛】凡俗之爱  后续

by Cell_Undefined



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cell_Undefined/pseuds/Cell_Undefined
Summary: 人类AU，补全了正篇中没有空间展开的康51丹前情以及马赛线放弃控制字数的HE后续，摸鱼质量，慎点





	【康60丹/马赛】凡俗之爱  后续

*  
我早该知道赛门爱上了他的直男老板。

当耶利哥还是个小破Start-Up的时候，他陪着他吃糠咽菜，为了筹钱筹物资四处奔波。当他老板和有利益冲突的势力对刚的时候，他替他挨的打，并差点把命都填进去。结果在这个负心汉在私人派对上宣布要结婚时，他竟然连个屁都没放，躲在洗手间里打电话轻描淡写地告诉我他要辞职，并强笑着祝福对方永远幸福快乐。当赛门沉默两秒挂断通话的时候，我就知道他终于忍不住要崩溃大哭了。

据我所知，全纽约没有赛门更加完美的员工——他们能做到十五年从不请一次病假，被揍到手术住院还在千方百计逃避医嘱按时交差吗？他们能做到从不给老板添麻烦，发自真心地将公司前途放得比生命还重要吗？

他们不能。

赛门为了他的老板做到了连东亚人都做不到的事情，对方却认为这一切理所应当，不但突然宣布结婚，还热情地邀请他进伴郎团。

这怎么能行？

这太混蛋了。

我，丹尼尔，作为赛门的哥哥，我想我必须得去一趟纽约，我要摁着他老板的头向我的弟弟郑重道歉。

我翻出了压箱底的西装，上次穿上它似乎已经是七八年前了——是在纽约一个朋友的婚礼上。离开那座繁华的大都市后，我回到底特律的城郊，买下了一座荒废的农场和一批建材，每天穿着易清洗的便宜衬衫和口袋能放进各种工具的宽大连体裤，将蔬菜园和水果园重新搭好，并修缮了羊圈和牛舍。

打理农场生意的这几年，我不再像以前那样刻意保持身材，最后连蓄的胡子也都懒得修理了，以至于再次穿上这身行头站在镜子面前时，一点也不像当年那个行走业界的Badass。

我将胡子剃干净，给梳理好的头发打上发蜡，对着镜子像在谈判桌上一样比划组织着各种软硬兼施的手势和言辞。站久了坐在一旁休息的时候，我发觉其实这一套除了让我自己血压升高，给赛门添乱，其实屁用都没有——别人都已经要结婚了，你还能拿他怎么办？是赛门没有勇气先一步表白，自己憋着不说这能怪谁啊？

意识到怎样帮忙都是无理取闹的我挫败地瘫在沙发上，双手搭着衬衫底下不再平坦结实的小肚子，不想起身。

我实在想不出什么让赛门心里好受一些的办法了。

第二天我还是简单收拾了一下行李，开着我的小卡车去了机场。我直接拖着行李到赛门的公寓找他，却发现他并不在家。于是我下楼买了一杯热饮，坐在靠窗最显眼的位置等赛门回来。

我等着等着就睡着了，再睁开眼的时候已经是深夜。赛门走进店里叫醒了我，他说他没想到我会今天就来纽约找他。我说你个小混蛋，你辞职不待在家，打电话也不接，你去哪了？

他说他在加班。

我的天，我当时那个气，差点就没再叫杯热饮上门泼他老板脸上了。一边自己在家和女朋友你侬我侬，一边心安理得地压榨赛门的劳动价值，这到底是什么路数的渣男？他压根儿就没有把赛门的感情当回事。我拽住赛门的胳膊，叫他现在立刻马上打电话辞职，让他的老板看清楚，失去他这样的万能王牌公司会变成什么样。

“他都已经耽误你十五年了，这种老板现在不炒掉，还要留着过今年的圣诞节吗？”

“丹尼尔你冷静一点，好好听我说。”赛门再听不下去我情绪激动的指责和劝告，摁着我的肩膀让我坐回原来的位置，“马库斯不是你想的那种人。”

“但他确实做得很过分。”

“加班是我自己的意愿，公司是我所有的心血，为它所做的一切都是我自己的意愿。丹尼尔，马库斯的工作也并不比我轻松，你不了解马库斯，你也不了解我们……”

“天啊，赛门——”

赛门一定是被这家伙洗脑了。

“是我不想要恋爱关系，而且我更不想要婚姻。康斯……呃，你前夫和你结婚的时候，我看到你们受到了很多明里暗里的恶意打压，所以我根本不敢想让马库斯为我出柜的事情，更不用说公开对他的爱意，他的良好形象绝不能因为我而受损。”

“其实我昨晚想清楚了，只是保持同事关系对我们都是最稳妥的选择，我只想一直陪在他身边。丹尼尔，我真的没想过要去……”

“够了，赛门，够了。”

这番话让我听得头脑有些发胀，愤怒的血液逐渐冷却，只剩岁月留下的疲倦从头部顺着肢体四处蔓延。

“所以你就觉得自己活该一辈子独身一人？赛门，你和我不一样，我以前做了很多混账事，我现在没人爱是罪有应得——但你和我不一样，你比我能干，比我理智，比我善良，你值得更加幸福美满的生活，和一个同样愿意为你付出一切的人。”

“现在爱上一个同性已经不是什么能让人嚼舌根的事情了，如果马库斯真的爱你，其他人的看法对他来说无关紧要——因为那些闲杂人等根本不能与你相提并论。赛门，我不信这些道理你都不明白。”

“你只是害怕他真的一点都不爱你。”

赛门听完这句就抽着鼻子红眼眶了。

自从二十年前在火车站送他去大都市打拼，我还是第一次见他在外边流泪。我不知所措地将赛门抱进怀里，后悔自己没细想就说了重话，深深地刺穿了他一直遮掩的痛处。

我将他带回公寓，用热水洗了毛巾给他敷眼睛。昨天哭完他的眼睛就没消肿，今天再流这么多眼泪以后真的要睁不开了。

暖黄灯光下的赛门躺在床上一边给眼睛盖上毛巾，一边扯纸擤鼻涕。我坐在床边看着他，想起很多年以前他额头上缠着渗血的绷带，半边脸都被纱布遮盖着，他的身体不能动，被单下伸出淡黄色的管子。他抿嘴笑着告诉我没什么大碍，还软磨硬泡地让我瞒着那位老医生把电脑搬过来办公，那时候我真是拿他没办法。

现在的赛门身上没有绷带，没有纱布，没有石膏。他哭累了，一句话都不说地躺着，毛巾冷下来也不告诉我，他的鼻子又堵住了，却松开手扔掉了纸团。

赛门睡着了。我尽可能不发出声音地关上灯，从柜子里抱出两床被子打地铺。

或许是在飞机上和咖啡馆里睡得太多，我就是不觉得困。我望着天花板，听着空调嗡嗡作响，在暂时放空的片刻很多事情涌进了脑海。

 

*  
作为哥哥，小时候我是有些嫉妒他的——人们总是可以把我们区分开，因为赛门永远是看起来更加早熟，更加懂事的那一个。他和所有人的关系都很好，而我执着于被认真重要地对待，身边总是没有他那么热闹。

青少年时期我因为意气用事闯了不少祸，我其实一点都不想把事情搞成无法收场的局面，这是那些人逼我的。我曾经以为自己对那个受欢迎的男生来说是特殊对待的朋友，可是他践踏我的真心，捉弄我，欺骗我，把我为他做的事情当成笑料到处说，我受不了了，在争执中我把他推下了楼梯，可是我没想到他会因此再也站不起来——

那一段时间我十分低落，我不敢再回到学校，也不敢出门，整日在懊悔和恐惧中度过。在此期间赛门一直陪着我，因为我的缘故他在学校也受到了各种影响，但他并没有责怪我一句话。

后来，成绩更加优秀的赛门去读了更好的大学，在那里认识了创业伙伴兼后来的老板马库斯。而上天似乎是在惩罚我曾经犯下的不可挽回的错，我的学业和生活总是遇到各种瓶颈，在满二十岁的那几年里，我一直觉得它不会再变好了。

我尝试过各种不应该被沾上的东西，然后一次次在快要深陷其中的时候幡然醒悟。可是我总是需要它们来麻醉，镇痛，它们吃光了我所有的钱，继续留我在痛苦的泥沼里反复挣扎。

我离开了学校，因为无处可去只能露宿街头。我非常明白自己不能再指望依赖赛门，虽然他无条件地给予我物质支持、爱与安全感，但这样下去我只会一直拖他的后腿，直到变成真正的吸血水蛭。

在换了几份兼职并读完夜校后，我尝试先去找份稳定的工作，虽然我的履历并不好看，但所幸还是有公司肯录取。我十分感激上司选择了我，工作让我的生活又有了意义和希望。我努力在试用期内表现自己，把所有热情和精力都倾注在上司交代的任务上。未来又开始变得清晰，我会靠自己的劳动摆脱灰暗无望的过去，得到想要的生活……

幻想冲昏了我的头脑，并没有让我注意到上司对我日渐冷淡的态度，反而加倍地去讨好他。直到试用期快要结束的某天，他把我叫进办公室，告诉我下个月可以不用再来上班了。

那时我刚用攒下的工资向房东交了半年订金，突如其来的变故令我无法思考。我迫切地表示我可以接受更低的工资，我可以干更多人的活，我求他不要开除我，可是上司说公司才不会疯到养一个因为嗑红冰连大学都无法读完的人，何况我在青少年时期还表现出严重的暴力倾向，让一个有望成为棒球明星的孩子一辈子都得坐着轮椅。如果不是另一个大学实习生告诉了他这些事情，说不定现在他还被我蒙在鼓里。

他对我隐瞒这些事情感到十分愤怒，我不甘心自己半年的努力就因为以前的过错毁于一旦，我们开始站在办公桌前争执，他否定我的为人，否定我的未来，把我的所有工作贬得一文不值，我听见自己哭着叫他闭嘴，可是他变本加厉。

黑暗绝望的想法充斥着我的脑海，我已经是个没有希望的人，于是在争斗中，我将他从窗台推了下去。

下方传来咖啡店雨棚坍塌的巨响，我站在凌乱的办公室内，只觉得一切顿时变得非常安静。

接下来的记忆十分混乱，尖叫与各种杂音混在一起，警笛发出刺耳的叫声。等我回过神来的时候，自己已经坐在了警局的审讯室里。

我犯了罪，甚至可能杀了人，我无话可说。警员朝我怒吼，推搡我，揪我的领子，可我万念俱灰，实在找不到一个让自己开口回答他们的理由。

然后他们换了人，再次走进审讯室的是一个棕发栗眸的警员，他看起来比我的年纪还要小，像刚从警校出来的一样。

他先叫了我的名字，然后自我介绍道他叫康纳。

他告诉我，医院说我的上司只是四肢擦伤和轻微脑震荡，事态还没有到最坏的程度，我还可以做很多事情去挽回局面。我嘲笑他又不是我的律师，量刑定罪是法庭上的事情，过不了几天我照样会被起诉，以谋杀未遂的罪名判个两位数的刑期。

康纳说，他可以帮助我，所以他需要先了解情况。

那时我已经厌倦了将希望寄托在他人身上，何况他这么年轻，他什么都不懂，这个世界不存在拯救我的人。

我告诉康纳没必要这样虚情假意，我不是哄一哄就会认罪的傻子。可他却在帮我脱罪的事情上面异常坚持，连单面玻璃后的警员都忍不住提醒他别忘了正事。

我觉得荒谬又好笑，就满足了这个大男孩的愿望，将事情的起因与经过如实描述——我真想看看他到底有没有当英雄的能耐。

令我意外的是，康纳没有骗我，他履行了他的承诺。我后来才知道他请了一位从未打输过官司的律师朋友替我辩护，至于他为什么这样做，是因为高中时他一直关注着我的事，但作为学弟他能做到的少之又少，他觉得最后事情本不该变成那样。

那次私人的会面让我感到心神不宁，可我自己却说不上原因。在底特律少有的放晴周末里，我窝在灰暗潮湿的便宜公寓里，望向窗外被金色阳光温柔笼罩着的市区，久违地想要出去走一走。

我在上次和康纳一起去的酒吧外闲逛着，找了一处长椅坐下。我手头没什么可打发时间的东西，只有本讲一堆想不开的兔子如何变着花样作死的漫画书。

“丹尼尔？”

熟悉的声音让我飞快地抬起头，康纳手里提着一袋超市买的速食和啤酒，并没有穿平日的警局制服，而是在高领毛衣外随便套了一件皮夹克。他的头发也没怎么梳理，像是随便抓了抓就出门了。

“啊。”我意识到自己的注视有些失礼，将漫画合上收到身后，不自觉地用食指挠着脸颊，喃喃着说道，“我在这里等人。”

“我没想到又会遇到你。”康纳询问我是否介意他坐到身边，我不知道该怎么得体地回答，便直接往一旁挪了挪腾出位置来。

康纳告诉我他就住在附近，他今天趁着放晴出来散步，顺便买点东西，并准备去租盘电影回家看。因为是同一所高中的同学，我们聊了很多事情，不知为何，这段谈话令我感到如释重负的愉快，他像是真的感同身受地理解我，他和其他人都不一样。

我开了一罐康纳的啤酒，一边喝一边聊生活是如何把我搞成了现在这幅样子，从小我就注定是一个除了我弟没人在乎的家伙。我曾经以为我获得了朋友，结果我对他们只不过是玩具，用完就丢的物品，经过这些事情后我很难再对别人敞开真心……因为这种社交上的障碍，我在大学也十分孤独。后来我终于争取到了一份工作，但是我的曾经却依然不放过我——我再次被社会厌恶和丢弃了。

我已经被生活愚弄得够多了，比起被巨浪再次拍回黑暗冰冷的海底，现在我想就这样沉下去，缓慢，安静，悄无声息地，沉下去。

康纳拍了拍我的肩，在意识到我顿时绷紧肌肉的时候又不好意思地收了回手。

“一切总会好起来的。”他轻声说道，“总有一天，都会好起来的。”

这种老生常谈我何尝不知道呢，可听到是康纳对我这么说的时候，我还是无法控制住自己的情绪。

“不，不会了，我能感觉得到，再也不会了，你不懂——”

世界上可不全是像你这样温柔的人。

我找了个借口从那仓皇逃开，在三街区外的地铁口，跑得喘不过气的我蹲在墙角，握着康纳递给我的那罐啤酒哽咽了起来。

我意识到了一个糟糕的现实。

——我渴望他的爱。

我分不清自己到底是渴望康纳，还是渴望被爱，被珍惜，但我的第一反应却都是逃避，因为我觉得自己最后还是会把事情搞得一团糟。

他就像探照进冰冷深海的一束光，让习惯了一片死寂的我不知所措。

隔天早上康纳发来了短讯，他问我是否还好，我想了半天应该怎么回复，只好破罐破摔地回了一句不好。

我以为我已经把天聊死了，可是手机又振动起来，他说自己家的影碟机坏了，修了半天没修好，所以昨天租的电影也没看成。

我当然知道他什么意思，于是提议让他把碟带来我这放。

我们叫了大份的double cheese牛肉披萨，抱着焦糖奶油爆米花和冰镇汽水窝在发光的电视荧幕前。那确实是一部很有意思的电影，可惜我根本就没认真看。当时我们关掉了所有的灯，我发现自己总是忍不住借着昏暗的光线偷看他。那一刻的他比起电影分镜里的男主角，有着更加令人移不开眼的魔力——荧幕变幻的光落在康纳长长的眼睫上，倒映在他柔和的双眼里，闪耀着星云般的光泽，我涌上胸口的所有美好感觉在这未知引力的牵引下，都朝他飞去。

看完电影后，康纳临时接到警局的电话。我们在楼下简单地作别，我的目光一直追随着他的背影，直到人潮遮盖了视野。

我想要再次见到他。

我不敢确定他对我到底是什么感情，毕竟他说自己在高中交往过女朋友……在康纳第二次过来做客的时候，我一边忐忑地猜想着他的心意一边将杂乱的公寓翻整一新，并试着请教房东太太烹饪她拿手的意大利菜。

我喜欢看着康纳吃东西，自己则安静地坐在一旁用勺子搅动咖啡里的方糖，听他讲在工作上遇到的各种事情——那是我一周里最放松最惬意的时光。

吃完晚饭康纳会带我去他熟悉的酒吧，虽然他不怎么和人搭话，却总是很受女孩子们的欢迎。他有种平易近人又不会没于人群的气质，加上又选择了警察这种危险职业，确实很难不令人着迷。我其实并不喜欢看他和其他男女聊得这么高兴的样子，我很吃醋，但是作为普通朋友却只能在一旁喝闷酒。康纳想把他们介绍给我，我拒绝了，但是看着他鼓励和恳求的眼神还是忍不住心软。

于是我在底特律莫名其妙地有了一堆狐朋狗友。

他们整天拉着我们出去听摇滚乐，玩桌球，在城郊公路上坐着破敞篷兜风，即使是恶劣的雷雨天，也要一群人挤在一起吃垃圾食品看连续剧。一开始我觉得他们吵闹又无聊，但是在后来的露营夜谈中，我发现他们其实都是与我有着相似或者更糟经历的人。

我对他们改变了看法，我觉得这群乐天派特别了不起。他们能够一直这样抗争，向上，努力改变狗操的现实，为什么我就做不到呢？

我清楚自己现在的经济情况，为了更好地活下去，我必须找一份薪水更高的新工作。我暂时退出了一些日常活动去继续考CFA证书，告诉我的朋友们我还会回来与他们相聚。

由于我已经许久不在学习的状态，这个仓促的决定令我的备考过程十分痛苦，所幸在这段时间里，康纳经常会来陪着我复习功课，不然我真有可能坚持不下去。

在临近考试的那几天，我已经将知识都学得差不多了，加上因为许久没有什么娱乐活动，康纳便提议到他的公寓打电玩放松一下。由于我和康纳在游戏上都是争强好胜的人，我们打了很久，直到康纳提出要中场休息。

我玩得过于投入，忽略了康纳这段时间一边工作一边陪我备考，休息的时间根本不够，毕竟他的精力还是有限的。我有些抱歉地去厨房给他倒了杯柠檬水，回到客厅的时候康纳已经歪在沙发上盖着毛毯睡着了。我将水放在茶几上，蹲在一旁端详着他的脸。

他的眉头舒展着，眼睫随着呼吸微微颤动，有着雕塑般的鼻梁和薄而软的唇。他的面部棱角在橘黄的暖光下比平日里更加柔和，他的脸颊上有些不显眼的浅色小痣，唇上和下颔线条上还有微而不可见的青色胡茬。

那一刻我发觉自己离他很近，几乎可以清楚地感受到他的呼吸。只要再往前一点，再往前一点，我就可以——

我被自己的想法吓坏了，赶忙抬头让自己和康纳保持距离。毕竟，我不知道他能不能接受男人，也不知道他能不能接受我。

我垂下眼望着康纳半合着的唇，喉结还是忍不住动了动。

我轻得不能再轻地吻了上去，在唇峰相碰的那一刻感受到了对方呼吸的片刻停顿。

我抬起眼，发现康纳也在看着我。

他睁开了眼，有些不可思议地抬着眉头，那双总是温柔又真挚的栗色眸子里此时是我从未见过的情绪。

——完了。

我跨越了界限，并且被抓了个正着。

我无法解释，也不想再作无用的道歉。我对只是把我当作朋友的康纳做了逾矩的事，我除了夺门而逃根本不知道自己该做什么。

我踩着鞋后帮一路冲下楼梯，康纳追在我后面喊着我的名字，可是我根本不敢回头。我出门拦了一辆出租车飞快地钻了进去，回到家后想到我因为自己的莽撞马上就要失去康纳，就像倒了的水瓶一般开始躺在沙发上流眼泪。

窗外开始下雨，我缩在一团黑的客厅里流尽了懊悔的泪水。这雨下得实在是太应景了，可我的手机却在这时不合时宜地乱叫。我拿起它想要扔出去，却发现这是康纳的来电。

我鼓起莫大的勇气摁下接听键，哭着跟他说对不起，他却说他就在我楼下，他有话要跟我说。我揣着手机踉跄着跑去窗边，才发现这个傻子居然连伞都没带。

我从客厅拽了一张保暖的毯子下去捂住康纳，他浑身都湿透了，风一吹还打了一个阿嚏。我将他带回家，让他赶快去冲个热水澡。我不敢看他的身体，手忙脚乱地将他湿淋淋的外套和牛仔裤扔进洗衣机，在浴室外放上两件自己还没穿过的新衣服，坐在客厅等着他出来。

康纳换好衣服出现在我面前的时候，头发还半干不干的。他想先和我谈一谈，但我还是觉得他应该先把头发吹干。康纳似乎总是控制不好吹风机的档位，于是他将吹风机交到了我手上。

我张开五指揉着他漂亮柔软的栗色直发，在手背上摇着嗡鸣的吹风机，免得热风烤干了他的发梢。坐在高脚凳上的他对着镜子，什么都没说，于是我也一言不发。

我关掉吹风，一切顿时变得十分安静。我刚要收回方才还触碰着他发梢的手，就被后仰的康纳伸手搂过脖子在唇上印了一吻，一个带着清爽浴液香味，青涩，温暖，缠绵不舍的吻。

康纳告诉我，刚刚在吹头发的时候他已经想清楚了，其实没什么好谈的，这个吻就是他的心意。就像我暗自喜欢他一样，他也一直以为自己在单恋。

我愣住了，我像个小孩子一样又开始不停掉眼泪，但一想到现在我是这个世界上最幸福的人，我无比开心地笑了起来。

成功考下证书后，我们所有人聚在酒吧一起庆祝这件事情。我放纵地喝了很多酒，搂着康纳大声告诉他们他是我的，女孩子们都别想再打他的主意。朋友们都以为我在开恶搞玩笑，得寸进尺地让我们接吻。我信以为真地去亲康纳，却被他一下子反手捂住了嘴。

他说我喝多了。

第二天我清醒过来，想起了昨天的这件事，我揉着还在宿醉中作痛的额头向康纳道歉，康纳却说应该道歉的是他——他爱我，但是他真的还没想好该怎么跟所有人说这件事情，他请求我再给他一些时间。

我当然毫不犹豫地答应了康纳。如果没有他的鼓励和帮助，我根本走不到现在——他对我如此重要，时间在我们面前算什么呢？我愿意为他一直等下去，直到他不再爱我。

康纳让我不要说这种话。他想了很多关于我们未来的事情，他希望能够一直陪着我，看着一切确实是可以一点一点变好的。

我和康纳在夏天相识，在秋天开始交往。东北部的底特律很快入了冬，我们共享一杯热咖啡，抱着彼此在被窝里互相取暖，他会搓着我冰冷的手捂在他心上，他会亲着我的额头哄我睡觉。我们会在彼此都毫无睡意时调情，嬉闹。那个冬天快要结束的时候，我再也无法摁耐地向康纳展开了我的身体。在疼痛与喜悦的泪水中，我得到了他。

他在床上温柔地小心翼翼地对待我，看得出来，他也做了不少功课。我们在高潮的余韵中扣着手拥吻，能感受到彼此的脸上都蒸腾着温度略高的热汽。

底特律开春时天气仍然寒冷，我从去年冬天就开始织的围巾依然没有完成。不熟练的手艺令我总是反复拆线重织，等到织好的时候，整个城市的雪都已经化了。可是康纳还是会围着它出去上班，他看起来非常喜欢这条围巾。

第二年我给他织了一条更好的，赶在圣诞节的时候送给了他。那时候我们一起攒钱搬进了更舒适的公寓，康纳因为出色的能力越来越受到警局的重用，我也换了一份更加适合我的工作，在薪资不变的同时可以有更多时间和康纳在一起。我们还收养了一只猫，它活泼好动，它喜欢舔我的手，它一闯祸就会跑到康纳那里去躲起来，蜷他怀里没事一样打呼噜，然后睁开眼偷偷地看我。

第三年康纳开始频繁地负伤，我叫他不要这么拼命，可他的伤情依然时轻时重。在他出警的时候我哪都不想去，我只想待在家里给他织今年圣诞节的礼物。我经常不小心刺破手指，血迹滴在织物上，用洗涤剂搓掉还是会有痕迹，于是我扔掉它们，不断地重织。

在和康纳做爱的时候，看着他身上那些弹痕和刀伤，我会哭。我求他换一份工作，可是他告诉我，他已经习惯了这种状态，习惯了在警局的一切，他同事的工作要比他危险得多，可是入行二十几年依然还是好好的。换工作只会让他无所适从，他不知道自己还能做什么。

第四年还未过半的时候，我早早织好了为他准备的围巾，然后开始织第五条，第六条……在快织到第九条的时候，康纳出事了。

那天他在游乐园门口接到一个电话便匆匆离开，走之前非常抱歉地跟我说明天一定补偿我这场约会。在那次任务中，他成功地劝说歹徒释放了十多名人质。但是，那个歹徒最后改变了主意，为了拉人垫背，他只想要康纳的命。

我像往常一样做了康纳最喜欢吃的东西等他回来，却不知那时他正躺在手术台上生死未卜。在过了八点之后我心慌意乱，我披上一件外套便跑去警局打听康纳的事情。

赶到医院的时候，他的几名同事已经站在了病房的走廊外。康纳虽然已经恢复了意识，但仍然还没有脱离危险期。我想起康纳对我的请求，我不敢靠近他的同事们，更不敢走上前去看我的康纳。可是我真的好难受，我想见他，我只想知道康纳现在到底怎么样了……

我是这里最爱他的人，可是却连为他哭泣的权利都没有。

在康纳的身体逐渐恢复后，我托朋友们去探望他，照顾他，却不敢多问他的状态——毕竟，我不能让他们猜出来我和康纳的关系，这只会令康纳为难。

康纳在出院后并没有直接回家，他在外面住了一段时间。我出去找他，问他为什么不回来，这段见不到他的日子里我都快要发疯了，他却反问我，那天为什么要穿着他的外套去警局和医院。

我看着他困扰疲惫的样子，不知道该说什么好。

我向他道歉，告诉他我不是故意的。我求他先搬回我们的公寓，他拒绝了，于是我终于忍不住发了脾气。

我不明白，这份该死的工作到底有什么好？不但差点让他没命，还整天让他因为和我的关系担惊受怕。而且他到底在怕什么？意外出个柜又不会死，他连死都不怕，却如此恐惧被人看穿自己是个同性恋。天啊，他现在居然因为这个原因连和我住在一起都不敢。如果不想回来，那就一直住在外面吧，我再也不会来找他。

他走上前，想要扶住我的双臂安抚我，被在气头上的我直接粗暴地甩开。刚拆线的伤口在白衬衫下扯裂，透过绷带渗出刺眼的血痕。

意识到自己刚刚做了什么之后，我顿时慌了神。我语无伦次地道歉，询问他伤得是否严重，要不要送他去看医生……说着说着，我便忍不住靠在他的肩头哭了起来。

我告诉康纳，在警局得知他可能抢救不过来的时候，我心都碎了。在他脱离生命危险后，我假装生活一切如常，每天悉心打理公寓等他回家。可是今天见到他，真正触碰到他还在流血的伤口，才发现自己对随时都可能会失去他的现实如此恐惧，就像游鱼离开水一样，根本无法独活。

我近乎威胁地求他从警局辞职，说如果哪天他出了意外，那我也一枪崩了我自己。就算一切如康纳所言真的有好起来的那一天，他不在也没有任何意义。我爱他，他是我对这个世界唯一的眷恋。

我告诉他我没有在说肉麻话，我是认真的。

康纳陷入了沉思，他胸前的绷带依然在不停渗血。他拒绝了我的帮助，让我留他一个人在公寓里就好。

三天后康纳回来了，可是他却没有像以前一样直接走进门。

我避开伤口小心翼翼地抱住他，我说我就知道他会回来，我一直在等他。我这就去做刚刚学的日料，放他最喜欢的音乐，我们的猫还在沙发上等着他挠肚子，它很想念他……

康纳向我道歉，说不用了，他今天是来跟我讲分手的事情。

我以为自己听错了，又茫然地问了句：什么？

康纳又重复了一遍，他要和我分手——直截了当，没有任何委婉的言辞。

不，不对……我们三天前明明还好好的……我不敢相信自己听到看到的一切，我听见自己声音颤抖地问他不要我的原因。

他说我一再地逼迫他出柜，一再地胁迫他放弃自己热爱的工作，还有一些对我莫须有的指责——可是他的表情告诉我，这些都不是真正的理由。

我打断他的话，问他是否还爱我，他却根本不敢回答。

我对他的态度彻底失望了。

我终于忍不住上前拽起康纳的衣领，不停失控地吼道他是个骗子，当时他跟我说一切都会变好，我相信他，多久都愿意等他，可是现在他为什么要这样对我！我大声质问他为什么，可是他仍然一言不发。

——他的沉默令我恐慌，令我害怕，我突然失去了所有力气。我松开他，摇着头开始流泪。

不……康纳，不要抛弃我，不要抛下我，你说过要一直陪着我的。尽管你欺骗了我，伤害了我，可是我已经——我会垮掉的，我已经离不开你了，我不能没有你，我不能，我做不到……

可是我说不出口，我害怕他的回答令我更加绝望。

我摔上门，我不想再看到康纳了。我蜷坐在门板下，难过得根本喘不过气来。门口放着我们同款而不同颜色的鞋子，立柜上放着我们带着幸福笑容的合照，房间里撒着他喜欢的男士香水，茶几边上还搁着他在指间把玩过的硬币……

我惶惶然地爬起身开门，希望他还在那。

可是他已经走了。

我追到大街上，想要大声却有气无力地喊着他的名字。我打爆了他的电话，却一直无法接通。我失魂落魄地在大街上乱转，寻找着与他相似的背影，可是人海茫茫，我的康纳不见了。

我浑浑噩噩地过了好些日子，直到赛门在一团糟的公寓里找到我。他说要带我去纽约，我话都没听完，想都没想地答应了他。

赛门已经在纽约替我租好了房子，拎包入住那种。我很奇怪他为什么突然跑到老家来找我，他说他一直以为我过得很好，直到听见高中同学说我在街上精神恍惚地乱晃，才发觉自己忙于事业，已经忽视了哥哥太久。

我哑然失笑，坐在皮毛软椅上撸着猫，抬头看向多年未见的赛门——他已经成长得和我们分别时完全不一样了，从容坚定的眼神，自信亲和的笑容，还有漂亮的口音……待在老家的我真是一直都在原地踏步。

碍于作为赛门兄长的面子，我拒绝了马库斯的人情offer，先找了一份和自己能力相当的工作。在一个新的城市，新的环境，我跳过一堆激烈的思想挣扎仿佛直接重获新生。

我大部分的时间都在伺候猫。我给它换了更舒服的猫窝，费劲周折地买到它吃惯的猫粮，可是见不到康纳的猫变得病蔫蔫的。我带它去看病，兽医却说它什么病都没有。

它不再舔我的手，也不再到处打碎东西。

直到我有一天回家，在客厅卧室和书房里都找不到我的猫去了哪里。我在一个角落里发现了它，它蜷缩着，像是睡着了一样，只是不再深深浅浅地呼吸。

我抱着它，发现自己比失去康纳的时候哭得更难受。

我将我的猫葬在了只有我自己知道的地方，并摆上了它在公寓里转悠时最喜欢嗅的花草。

在一次商业聚会上，我又遇到了从底特律过来纽约讨生活的旧友。他告诉我康纳这半年认识了一个好女孩，他们十分般配，一见钟情，现在已经快要结婚了。

他奇怪我为什么不知道这件事，所有老朋友都收到了单身派对的邀请和婚礼请柬。我搪塞着说康纳可能弄错了我的新地址和联系方式，装作漫不经心地询问派对举办的时间和地点。

我发现我依然在乎康纳，我还是想去见他。

混进单身派对的我无所适从，我想去找康纳，却又觉得无话可说。我在吧台的暗处一杯一杯地点着酒，我开始自言自语，但是我的意识还算清醒。

有个陌生男人上来要请我一杯酒，我欣然答应，谁知道这个王八蛋偷偷给我下了药，我的头昏昏沉沉，我的手脚开始失去力气，我被他架着拖了出去，他不停动手动脚，令我感到很不舒服……

我在酒吧门口见到了一个很像康纳的男人，我就这样，十分出神地看向他——我知道他不是康纳，我很清楚康纳和他不一样，但他们长得实在是太像了。

我不知道这家伙怎么就突然上前打昏了那个下药的王八蛋，然后急不可耐地拽着我去了对面的旅馆。

他关上门，脱光了我的衣服。

由于他和康纳实在长得太像，我其实并不介意跟他打一炮。我在浴缸里当着他的面用旅馆的润肤液给自己扩张，可是他却不耐烦地塞给了我一瓶沐浴液——他怕是也喝多了。

他用毛巾干脆利落地擦干我的身体，用浴巾裹着我抱到了床上。我的全身准备就绪，初次乱搞的兴奋感甚至已经开始令我勃起，可是他却像突然反悔了一样转身离开。

我躺在床上愣住了。

——不行，他不能走。

我想叫住他，却哐当一下掉下了床。在陌生人面前这实在是太过丢人，这一切看起来蠢透了，简直臊得我哭出来，我果然不适合乱搞……可是，他好像并不讨厌我，他回来了，他想要将我抱回床上。

我不放过一切机会地吻他，扯掉他的领带解开他的扣子，挪腰坐在他顶起的帐篷上。我兴致盎然地注视着他的反应，用最要命的方式夹紧了他，让他操我，无所顾忌地弄坏我。他在我预想之中地被很快搞射了，这时候我才想起来我们没有戴套——不过这些都不重要了，我只想放纵到底。

我挑逗他，激怒他，他把我摔在旅馆的床垫上，然后与我一起陷了进去。从不相识的我们毫无顾忌地接吻，纠缠，抵死缠绵。他一点也不温柔，却让我在爆炸的快感中近乎溺亡般沉浮。我们的手不知何时扣在了一起，让我有种又在和康纳做爱的错觉。

我的幻觉愈渐真实，虚构的爱意从所有回忆里汇集在一起，流经血管的每一个分叉。

我搂着康纳的脖子，一遍遍地问他为什么离开我，他明明还爱我，为什么就这样突然结婚，他为什么要这样折磨我……他不回答，我知道他不会回答，嗯……我知道他不会回答……

我回应着他所有疯狂热烈的索求，一次次在谋杀般的顶撞中攀向高潮——我已经被操得什么都射不出来了，当身体颤抖着被操到快要排尿的时候，我昏迷了过去。

在天还没亮的时候，我感觉到自己被压得有点喘不过气，于是我迷迷糊糊地醒了。那个昨晚和我一夜放纵的男人趴在我身上安静地睡着，让我差点以为自己回到了从前，我试着触碰了一下他的眉头，眼睫，鼻梁与唇，还有脸颊上不显眼的浅色的痣。

他和康纳长得是真像啊。

我将酸软的腰从他身下挪出来，去浴室清理自己的身体。我从地上散落的衣服里捡出自己的穿上，对方衣服的料子摸起来就价格不菲，昨晚却被我弄得皱皱巴巴，水渍和体液一塌糊涂地沾在上面——也难怪他会这么生气地操我了。

他不知道我的名字，我也不知道他的，在这荒唐的一夜过后我们的生活不该会有任何交集。我打开房门，最后看了一眼这个还在凌乱床榻上熟睡的陌生人，转身关门离开。

回到底特律之后我厌厌地待在家中，即使是赛门来电话我也直接挂断。我不知道自己是怎么回事，康纳结婚了，我的心也在意识到这点时突然空了。我以为他一定是有什么难言之隐……我以为他一定会回来找我，我还留着给他织的所有围巾，还等着他兑现再去游乐园约会的承诺，等着他和我度过我们曾经都深信过的未来，我不明白，他真的就这样不要我了吗……

我终日服用药物，在睡梦中重温过去的回忆，不想睁开眼面对已经发生的现实——清醒只会使我更加痛苦。

半梦半醒间，我听见又有人敲门。我梦游般走向客厅，在门孔中又看到了康纳的脸。我转过身抵住门，以为自己又陷入康纳亲口告诉我他要离开我的噩梦里。我挣扎着想要醒来，却发现自己正身处现实。

他是上次和我过夜的那个陌生男人。

他告诉我，他叫康斯坦丁，他是康纳在纽约工作的孪生弟弟。因为机缘巧合他与赛门成为同事，这才有了与我再次见面的机会。

不……我一点都不想再见到他，他为什么又要来找我？

我不知道该如何面对康斯坦丁，我没有理他，我只想让他赶快离开。但他一直站在那里，从日落到天黑——我忍不住想赶他走，开门怒气冲冲地质问他准备站到什么时候。可是他似乎在湿冷的楼道里被冻坏了，抿着泛白的嘴唇答不上来。

我突然觉得非常愧疚——那天康斯坦丁只是想从那个混蛋手里救下我，把我带去旅馆安置而已。是我自作多情先对他下的手，他又做错了什么呢？

我将他带进开着暖气的屋内，问他来找我干什么，在他开始说情话的时候准备劝他别再来找我，我不想再和一个与康纳长得一模一样的人谈恋爱，可是他在这时捧起我的脸毫无预兆地吻住了我。

他小心翼翼地，像初恋的高中生一般，触碰着我的唇。

他的眼神温柔，手指穿过我的发间，和康纳一样的栗色双眸忐忑又期待地望向我。那一刻我昏了头，我发现自己的身体因为他的触碰而发热，我的心跳加快，我不知道我到底是怎么了——

再反应过来的时候，我和康斯坦丁已经滚到了床上。我们手忙脚乱甚至有些急躁地解着彼此的衬衫，我的裤子不知道什么时候被褪下。我敞着衬衫向后倒去，抬起光裸的双腿缠上他的腰。

“做吧。”

我听见自己对他说。

可我知道他是康斯坦丁，他不是康纳，我其实并不想再和康斯坦丁做爱，我不想……但我的意志，我的身体，统统背叛了我，它们在此刻是如此渴望被康斯坦丁温柔地对待——或许是因为近期服用了过量的药物，我再次出现了幻觉。

康纳在叫我的名字，他的声音像是从很远的地方传来。我在迷雾中的小船上逐流，摇晃，我怎么都找不到他。渐渐地，他不再呼唤我了，所有迷雾都将我笼罩，隔绝，我哭着想要叫康纳回来，却发不出任何声音。

我被困在了梦魇里。

第二天赖药性使我不得不从头痛的折磨中早早醒来。我想到客厅里翻找存货，却发现康斯坦丁已经在厨房里忙了起来。我不希望他发现我在服用违禁品，于是我回房间开窗透气，拿起花洒无所事事地开始浇花。

用早餐的时候，我不得不承认康斯坦丁确实很会做菜。这时我才想起来，康纳似乎从来没有为我做过早餐——或许换一份轻松一点的工作后，他会为我做的，我们只是还没来得及……

在此期间康斯坦丁已经尽力地寻找各种有意思的话题，只是我一直在走神，让他误以为自己非常无趣……我夸赞他的摆盘艺术，让他顿时又来了精神。我们谈到那天是休息日，康斯坦丁询问我是否愿意出去逛逛。

我的头依然很痛，而且我总是不由自主地想到康纳，我并不应该答应和他出去。但我不知道自己到底是怎么回事，我想到了康纳没来得及也永远不会再向我兑现的那场约会，然后我看向他，告诉他我想去游乐园，我十分想去。

出门前，我在衣柜角落翻出那条未能送出去的围巾，将它围在了康斯坦丁的身上。

康斯坦丁陪我在游乐园里逛了一天，他在众人面前自然而然地拉住我的手，嬉闹着给我戴粉色的动物头饰，孩子气地来蹭只有一根吸管的冰汽水，在受到异样眼光的时候想要上去为我理论——这都是我和康纳在一起时所不敢想象的。

将近傍晚时，我实在走不动了。我们坐在中心花园的长椅上，康斯坦丁递给我一份三明治，自己则掰着他那一份开始喂鸽子。

他是一个非常擅长聊天的人，可是我却不知道怎么回话。在答不上来的时候，我也只能低着头开始掰三明治。当康斯坦丁又开口问起康纳的时候，我愣住了。我不知道他为什么要这样做，他明明应该知道康纳是我心上解不开的结。

我索性告诉他我和康纳所有的事情，我希望他能知难而退，可是说着说着，我却把自己给说哭了。

我哭得难以自持，我好难受，我越来越想不明白康纳为什么要突然离开我。康斯坦丁将我搂进他的怀里，我不知道这是不是他的圈套，他得逞了，他揭开我还在流血的伤疤，顺理成章地扮演治愈者的角色。

此刻我只觉得自己的感情被轻易地玩弄于股掌之间，我想起年少时相似的经历，开始感到害怕……

之前他想明白我是康纳的前男友后还是追来了公寓，他敢在所有人面前亲昵地对待我，无微不至地献殷勤后还问康纳是否带我来过游乐园——他对兄长的好胜心就这么强烈吗？

我以为他在满足自己的私欲后又会将我抛弃掉，那时候的我又该怎么办呢？我躲闪着他为我拭去眼泪的手，我再也忍受不了这种虚伪的关心了。我害怕无所依靠的自己又会犯同样的错，我害怕自己又会抵挡不住康斯坦丁的温柔爱上他……

康斯坦丁拥有着和他哥哥一样真诚而动人的栗色双眼，在灯火的映衬下，珍藏在我心底的那一片星辰又开始闪闪发光。他擦干我的眼泪，将我冻得微凉的双手拢进他的掌心，放在了他的胸口上。

在他的注视下我再无法集中精神继续刚才的杂念。我看向他的脸，时间开始倒流，回溯，万千回忆与眼前的一切重叠在一起，让我的心再次悸动。

他告诉我生活早晚会有新的开始，他想弥补康纳不能给我的爱，他迫切地想要知道我的心意，他不在乎我们才认识了多长时间，因为他已经无可救药地爱上了我。他想代替康纳继续陪伴我，将坍塌破碎的一切重新建立起来——他想给我婚姻，他可真是个疯子。

我不可置信地看着康斯坦丁，然后听见被感动得一塌糊涂的自己对他说我愿意。

在反应过来我到底答应了他什么的时候，康斯坦丁已经高兴疯了。他手舞足蹈，一个劲儿地亲我，单膝磕在地上为我戴上临时的戒指，亲吻着我的指尖、我的手背，向着我语无伦次地发誓。

这时我才意识到方才的胡思乱想是多么可笑，他是真的爱我……或许总有一天我也会爱上他。

我只是还需要时间。

在和康斯坦丁选购戒指，去市政厅登记结婚的时候，我依然还没有意识到自己未来要面对的是什么。直到在我们的婚礼上，我才发现他的交际圈简直就是小半个上流社会。

觥筹交错间，他们看起来是这样光鲜亮丽，气质不凡，无时无刻都保持着优雅与得体，有时候我甚至会听不懂他们在谈论什么。康斯坦丁的几位前女友也来参加了婚礼，之中有富商家的女儿，有议员家的千金，他们把分手后的关系依然处理得很好，就像老朋友一样举杯畅谈。我可以感受到她们不时投来审视的目光，我的手心里都是汗……

送走所有来参加婚礼的宾客之后，时刻紧绷着的我像断了线的皮筋一样松懈下来。我问康斯坦丁，以后我都要跟这群看似和和气气其间暗流涌动的人打交道了吗，他想都没想地告诉我，当然。

我一点都不精于算计，也不擅长左右逢源。每次和他出席各种场合的时候，我都如临大敌般做足了在场所有人的功课。什么时候该说话，什么时候该闭嘴，这令不甘变成摆设却又掌握不好时机的我痛苦不堪。可面对这一切，康斯坦丁却是游刃有余。即使是在他觉得一枪崩掉也不可惜的人面前，言谈举止仍然完美得根本看不出破绽。

我花了许多精力平衡工作与社交，可是我的老板只想赶我走。他并没有明示偏见，却频繁地布置各种根本不可能完成的任务，而同一个办公室的同事只会在一旁看热闹，他们还当着我的面拿我和康斯坦丁的关系开玩笑——于是我终于受不了这份狗屁工作跳了槽。

我的新老板也是个同性恋，但是他对待起下属来更加碧池。

我精疲力尽地这样熬了两年，有时候我只想找一个肩头靠着大哭一场。但是康斯坦丁的工作比我更加重要，他每天下班看起来比我还累……他需要的是家庭的温暖与支持，而不是在一旁听我抱怨我那根本无足轻重的工作。

康斯坦丁在家处理公司事务的时候，开始越来越多地询问我的意见。我受宠若惊，可是对陌生领域的知识盲区让我结结巴巴地不知从何说起。于是我开始四处补习，请教专业人士，好在他下次问到我的时候给他一个完美的回答。

在第三年，我终于能够给出让康斯坦丁认可的方案。他辞了职，并自己成立了一家公司，邀请我与他一同经营。我被安排了一个以自己的能力根本配不上的职位，但是康斯坦丁不听我的解释，他觉得他的丹尼尔就是可以做到。成为合伙人之后我们有了更多时间待在一起，我也有了更多机会去了解工作状态的康斯坦丁。

作为顶尖大学的高材生，他处理起事情来冷静，高效，强悍，总能像机器一样完美地控制自己的情绪，在适当时刻收起自己的锋芒，把最柔软最温情的一面展现给我。我无以为报，除了把自己真正变成他理想中那个美好的，天使一般的丹尼尔……我无以为报。

他看起来是这样无所不能，但在创业期间，他的压力依然很大——他在大学毕业后因为不择手段地往上爬得罪了不少人，放弃高薪工作从头开始令他不得不面对许多阻力。有时候我们会随便找个地方来一炮，然后整理好衣服，继续夜以继日地四处奔走。

公司在我们的努力下逐渐有了起色，而我也坐稳了高管的位置，开始学习当一个管理者。

我的做事风格越来越像康斯坦丁，但是在家我依然是他温柔体贴的丹尼尔。但是我知道这两个样子的人都不是我，真正的我被我亲手塞进了一间小黑屋子里，他独自承受着来自生活的所有折磨与痛苦，不断敲打面前冰冷厚重的铁门。他叫我放他出去，他指责我亏待了他，他指责我把自己变成了一个完美的假人，他指责我除了逢迎康斯坦丁，逢迎外界的审视，其实根本不知道自己要什么。

他告诉我他想念康纳，只有康纳令他愿意敞开心扉，只有康纳能够将独自承受一切的他从痛苦与迷茫中拯救出来——我叫他闭嘴，我现在爱的是康斯坦丁，我对现在的生活没有任何不满意。

我不再理会他歇斯底里的叫喊，但他的话确实令我感到迷茫。

我心不在蔫地处理着公务，新来的下属将文件放下，关切地问我是不是身体不太舒服。我抬头看向他，这个年轻人有一双鹿一样干净温柔的深栗色眼睛，在我的注视下不好意思地红了脸。

在随后的几天，他再也没说什么与工作无关的话。他很聪明，做起事来明白我的想法，了解我的意思，在沟通上省了很多麻烦。我们有时候会在公司一起用午餐，他对解决项目问题有许多独到且非常有建设性的想法，而且他很幽默，我们聊得非常开心。

我开始有意无意地发些和上司身份不相称的牢骚，说完之后我发现自己舒服多了，我似乎已经很久没有向他人敞开心扉。我借着酒劲的掩护说了许多不得体的牢骚话，但这个年轻人依然认真地对待我说的每一个字，非常上心地开导我。他体贴又关切的样子令我觉得十分好笑，同时又觉得有些熟悉。

我毫不吝啬地提拔他，带他出席各种重要场合，将各种有分量的人脉资源介绍给他。在某一次私人酒会上，我喝得酩酊大醉，我也不知道自己为什么才喝了十杯左右就醉了。他将我扶上车，我用仅有的意识让他送我回家，然后就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

醒来的时候我并不知道自己被带到了哪去。很明显，我们是在一个停车场，但是这个地方我根本就没有来过。

他把车停在了角落里，然后解开安全带，翻身压在了我的身上。他用舌头撬开我的嘴唇，将沾满润滑液的手伸进了我的裤子。他说他早就想要操我了，在见到我的第一面，他就知道我是一个寂寞空虚的婊子。康斯坦丁无法满足我，因为我的心根本不在他身上，否则我也不可能在这主动张开双腿，求自己的年轻下属操进来。

他的话让我在酒精的作用下逐渐清醒，我低下头看着方才放纵情欲时一片狼藉的衣物，全身血液瞬间倒流冷滞。

——我想到了还在底特律的康斯坦丁，他今早还说要提前回来看我……

清醒过来的我狠狠抽了这个图谋不轨的混蛋一巴掌，系上裤扣抱起我的风衣下车踹了一脚车门，我叫他滚，他要是再让我看到我就直接把他的头摁进公厕马桶活活溺死他，我说到做到。

回到家中的我将那身衣服统统塞进了垃圾桶，我用掉了一整瓶漱口水，在浴室里用消毒液反复搓洗着那个家伙摸过的所有地方，直到皮肤脆弱得一碰就会疼痛不堪。我一边抽噎着一边猛搓，我抱着膝盖蜷缩在浴缸的角落里，在强烈刺鼻的化学气味中扶着额角呛声痛哭。

为什么我会变成这样，为什么我会搞上我的下属，我到底又出了什么问题？

我爱康斯坦丁，我爱康斯坦丁，我爱他，我爱他……我的心怎么可能不在他身上，我爱他……

三天后，康斯坦丁终于回来了。我从沙发上跳起来，三两步冲到门前抱住他。我的心跳在加速，我的身体因为他的吻开始有感觉，我因为他的进入而蜷着脚趾颤抖，因为他的情话而哭泣着高潮。

他抱着我走进浴室，我告诉他我还想要他。

我们做了一遍又一遍，直到我觉得自己都快要被操坏了——我的身体被实实在在地撑满，可我的心里却依然还是空的。我睁大眼睛，像瞎子一样小心翼翼地用指尖抚过这张和康纳一模一样的脸，从发际到唇角，却在反复呼唤着康斯坦丁的名字，我太需要一个证明，证明我接受他需要他，完全是因为他是康斯坦丁。

这场激烈的性爱只带给我暂时的安定，我不愿面对的终究还是来了。

当康斯坦丁告诉我他想领养一个孩子的时候，我意识到，他也和我一样不安。康斯坦丁说着他只是想要一个更加完整的家庭，其实我非常明白他善于撒谎，他连自己都骗，他对照顾小孩子一点都没有兴趣。

他到底在害怕什么，他为什么不愿意跟我说？我们到底是从什么时候，都开始怀疑这段感情的呢？

潮湿的浴室闷得我无法思考，空气中充斥着性液浓重的味道。康斯坦丁不但不愿告诉我他不安的原因，还反问我到底觉得哪里不对劲。不，我这几年都已经做到这个份上了，我们的婚姻不该有问题，我不该让康斯坦丁觉得我们的婚姻有问题……我害怕这场对话从争论变成争吵，我害怕自己的情绪失控，我害怕自己完美伴侣的面具被血淋淋地揭下……

我不敢再想下去，拽下墙边的浴袍便狼狈地逃出了浴室。我险些滑倒，扶着栏杆一路跑向卧室，我翻出味道最冲的香烟，打火机却总是打不着火——这时我才发现自己的手已经抖得不成样子。

我好希望康斯坦丁在这时候追上来，这样我就可以揪着他的领子告诉他这一切都是假的。我根本就没有这么强大，坚韧，从容，公司的担子压得我每天都喘不过气，回家还要忍着各种负面情绪打理好一切——我的牢骚都是放屁，康斯坦丁不会想听的。真实的我无能，软弱，自私，我是个胆小鬼，我是个冒牌货，没有康斯坦丁我根本爬不到现在的位置，我一点都不像他想象中那么完美，我其实烂透了……他爱的丹尼尔根本不是真正的我，我一开始爱上他也不是因为他是他，我们的相遇就是一个荒诞的错误……天啊，我为什么要答应和他结婚，除了和康纳长得像，他只不过是一个和我上过两次床的男人……

他这样优秀，这样才华横溢，为什么偏偏就选择了我？他根本就不了解我！他为什么要和我结婚？他要是知道我从小到大那些破事，知道我辍学根本不是因为缺钱而是因为他妈的磕红冰，知道真正的我到底是个什么样子，他一定不会爱上我，他一定不会爱上我的……

我扔掉了他喜欢的花草，做他不喜欢吃的菜，当着这个控枪主义者的面出去打枪，买枪，投票给他反感的政党，工作日拒绝和他做爱，可是他一点都不在意。我私改公司的账目，折磨他的爱将，频繁欺诈客户，染指内幕交易，甚至把重要情报泄露给竞争对手，他却仍然不闻不问。

天啊，他什么时候能够看穿我，厌倦我，放过我？或者是，为了维持这场婚姻的体面，他装作什么都没有发生，选择了下半辈子都继续忍受我？

我想跑，可我又无处可去，我不知道失去这一切后还有什么更糟糕的日子在等着我。康斯坦丁已经是上天对我的恩赐，不会再有人愿意爱我了，我会受到更加痛苦的惩罚。

我看着镜中的人一点一点变得面目全非，我能感觉到，自己已经被逼到失控的边缘。在做出更加疯狂更加糟糕的事情之前，在我还能保持清醒的时候……我必须阻止我自己。

我真的害怕我疯起来会杀了他。

我塞给康斯坦丁一件名贵的礼物，让他去和底特律的双亲和好。在凌晨五点送走他后，我并没有回去睡觉或工作。我把不停显示有新邮件的手机拆了个稀碎，拿出从黑市上买的安乐死药物，和未拆封的注射器一齐放在桌面上。

当冰冷的针头扎进血管的时候，我发现我在哭，我拿着注射器的手怎样也摁不下去，我根本没勇气去死。

我拔掉针头，血液顺着手臂汩汩地冒了出来。我开了灯，仓皇地在客厅里四处翻找，我撕下一张空白的书页，从衣架上的外套里找到一支钢笔——我想写点东西，告诉所有人我现在已经变成了什么样，我已经无法再控制我心中的魔鬼，它随时都可能被释放出来，我很清楚自己早已承受不住了……

最终，我还是没有勇气坦白所有的罪行，我避重就轻地写了一堆废话，其实我才不会因为不爱一个人就杀了我自己——一个人连遗书都留得牵强附会谎话连篇，这太好笑了。

我被自己的想法逗笑，身体也不再紧张得发抖，我躺在沙发上，将注射器刺入静脉一直推到了底。

挂钟的秒针在视线里一刻一刻地转动，在等待解脱一切的前几分钟里，我想起很多年前，我坐在街边酒吧外的长椅上，因为康纳的到来而没来得及看完那本关于黑色幽默的漫画书。他坐在我身边，告诉我一切总会变好。

但十年后的我只是被越来越多的事情所拖累，我身心俱疲，已经不再相信有变好的那一天了。

被上帝拒收后，经过心理医生的治疗，我终于下定决心选择干脆地离开，去面对以前认为的“更糟糕的日子”。医生教会了我如何对付往事带来的负面情绪，于是我不再自责自怨自暴自弃地走向极端。过去的我有太多梦魇，我害怕失败，所以我总是先绝对地否定自己。我盲目且不自信，我要求真实恒久的爱，却又不敢放弃自己的伪装坦诚相待——我厌恶我自己，这让我失去了爱人的能力。

我开始重新审视真实的自己，认真规划以后的生活。我要证明我以前的想法是错的，那些曾经否定过我的人都是错的，我总会有办法破解这西西弗斯式的诅咒。

我回到底特律，准备先做点实业。买下唯一能负担得起农场后，我的积蓄已经所剩无几，狗日的第一单生意还亏了我一大笔钱。但是，拜以前在纽约闯荡的经历所赐，生活并没有再次像山体滑坡那样把一切冲得乱七八糟，我靠着自己的本事扭转了局面，并且结识了很多不错的人，农场赢得了越来越多的订单，我也将一切经营得越来越好。

我不再依赖别人，也不再将真实的自己继续关在小黑屋子里，我想要的生活从模糊的映射渐渐变为现实——

过去的一切已不能更改，我有很多罪过需要去赎还，但也有很多事情等着我去实现和完成。在这么多年后，我终于学会了接受自己，学会了去保护我爱的人。

我依然值得被这个世界所爱。

 

*  
长夜尽头亮起拂晓的光，我在朦胧的睡意中睁开双眼，上方闪烁着荧屏的灯辉，敲打键盘的声音窸窣作响。

我打了一个哈欠，赛门转头见我昏昏沉沉的样子，问我是不是在地铺上没睡好。我答非所问地告诉他，我做了一场很长的梦。

“希望是个好梦。”

他一边在床上打着邮件一边说道，心情看起来比昨天好多了。

我没再跟他提马库斯，起身洗漱完后顺便做了两人份的早餐。但是赛门穿好衣服后便急匆匆地要出门，告诉我他还要去公司处理一些突发事故，来不及吃早餐了。

于是我又吃掉了赛门那一份，摸着有点撑的肚子打开电视开始看晨间新闻——我看了一眼滚动字幕上的日历，今天是四月三号，对我来说没有任何特殊纪念意义，是平凡得不能再平凡的一天。

我将频道换成赛门订阅的成人相亲节目，并且拿出他的零食开始偷吃。

看相亲节目一点都不是什么丢人的事，谁会不喜欢看相亲节目呢？我一边撕开零食包装一边期待地望向电视屏幕，一些薯片碎散落出来，令我不得不先暂做清理。

我细细地扣着地毯里的碎渣，并俯下身检查黑漆漆的沙发座下有没有残余。

——我看见了一个用过的安全套包装。

等等，这到底是怎么一回事？赛门难道一边暗恋着马库斯，一边又给自己找了炮友？但以赛门的性格……他做得出这种事情吗？

我想不明白了。

赛门下班回来后，我旁敲侧击地去印证这个猜想，却什么都没有问出来。我将物证摆到了他的面前，用以前在谈判桌上那一套不讲道理地严刑逼供，终于让赛门招了。

赛门承认自己最近确实和人上过床。

我逼问他到底是和谁，他捂着脸有些崩溃地说是和马库斯。

我再次傻了。

我摁着他的肩问他是在什么时候，赛门十分老实地回答我是在三月末——嗯……三月末？也就是说，他上完你没几天就找其他女人订了婚？

我感觉我的肺都气炸了，我气得头昏脑涨无法呼吸，只想马上赤手空拳地去找马库斯算账。我唯一的亲人，我亲爱的弟弟，居然被这个混蛋这样糟蹋，而且始作俑者居然穿上裤子什么话都没说就过自己的快活日子去了。

我抓起一件外套就要出门，赛门跟在我后面不停解释当时他们都喝了酒，是他对马库斯做了那种事情，是他对不起马库斯……我越听越气，却又无法当着他的面发作。如果他知道我现在只想手刃他老板，他一定不会放我出去的。

我强作微笑告诉他，我只是出去散散心冷静一下，马上就会回来，让他不要担心。

赛门将信将疑地放我走了。一路上我不停地告诉自己要冷静，我反复作深呼吸，谨记神明仁慈的教诲，不停地念诵戒律。直到自己站在马库斯的住所之前，我才发现这一切统统都没用。

我亮明身份，告诉他的管家我现在就要见他家主人。

我坐在大宅的客厅里等着马库斯从楼梯上下来，告诉自己一定要沉住气才能解决问题，我是为了赛门的幸福而来的……

但在与他面对面的那一刻，我还是听见自己忍不住愤怒地大喊道：

“操你的！马库斯，你凭什么这样对待我弟弟！”

我们打了一架，但是我打不过他。马库斯一边将我制服在地，一边求我听他解释。我挣扎着臭骂了他一顿，他已经和赛门发生了那种关系，知道了赛门对他的心意，却还做出这种突然订婚的混账事，他这是在伤赛门的心。

马库斯解释道他根本没有婚约，他其实也喜欢着赛门。只是赛门和他做完之后就一直躲着他，除了在愚人节办了一场私人派对宣布订婚刺激赛门，他真的不知道该怎么办了。

那个订婚仪式连未婚妻的名字都没提到，怎么可能会是真的呢？

他以为赛门这样聪明的人，是可以猜出来的。那场派对就是马库斯为了赛门专门办的，派对上其他所有人都知道……

我突然想起今天是四月三号。

前天是四月一号，也就是那天晚上，我接到了赛门的电话。我真是被自己对赛门的爱护冲昏了头脑，忘记了询问马库斯的未婚妻是谁，也忘记了那天，是愚人节。

天啊，那我扔下农场的一堆事从底特律飞到纽约到底是为了什么？

我揪着马库斯的领子，让他赔我的机票钱。

其实我根本不缺这些钱，我就是有点心堵——他以为他们在折腾谁？他们在折腾我！

我只好陪着他们继续折腾，将两边的真实心意原原本本地告诉了他们，并为他们安排了一场私人的浪漫的告白。

两天后，马库斯和赛门成了。赛门害羞地跟我说还想跟马库斯谈一谈恋爱，我说算了吧，你们都在一起十八年了，这时候再搞形式主义谈恋爱可还行。

在那年冬天的圣诞节，他们一起过来造访了我的农场。当天有个小羊羔刚好出生，于是我们给它取名叫做纳塔莉。

我拿出自产的蔬果招待他们，并在木屋外准备了烧烤用的器具和食材。在交谈中，马库斯有意无意地提到了康斯坦丁——他回到了纽约。在隐退的六年里他写了许多东西，现在是拥有好几本畅销新书的知名作家，但他似乎并不打算继续写作了，康斯坦丁重返业界，他很快适应了新环境，又成了以前那个大忙人。

当我再次听到关于康斯坦丁的事情，我其实对他重返纽约毫不意外。他在我的印象里理性而强大，他最后总是能解决所有问题。虽然我离开的那天他真的很痛苦，他从未那样失态，他像我曾经质问康纳一样质问我，为什么要这样对他……我曾经也那样痛苦，所以我知道他也会像我一样慢慢走出来。

他的生活又重新回到了正轨，这是一件好事。

我不知道他是否还愿意再见到我，毕竟我当时为了自己那样决绝地离开了他。但在马库斯和赛门走后，我还是忍不住买了去纽约的机票偷偷跑去看他。

我想知道他现在到底怎么样了……自从马库斯提到他，我发现只有自己亲自去见康斯坦丁一面才能安心。

我按着马库斯给的地址找到了康斯坦丁的新住所，这一片全部都是名人住的豪宅。我站在街道的另一边，看着康斯坦丁开门走出来……

他身旁依偎着一个漂亮的年轻男人。康斯坦丁搂着他的腰，低头与他拥吻，他的手伸进那个漂亮男人的衣服，对方推拒而动情地发出一声惊呼。他们轻声耳语，磨蹭着彼此的鼻尖，他将他的新情人打横抱起，又嬉闹着回到了房中。

我听着他们关门的声响，有些自嘲地笑着摇头离开。

或许，他确实没有看起来那样爱我……但也正因为如此，他才能走出过去，才有机会遇到现在的爱人，至少他现在是幸福的——我曾经那样决绝地伤害了他，对此到底还有什么不满意的呢？

我回到底特律，继续在农场里提前养老。纳塔莉被我精心照料着，一天天长成了一只漂亮的小山羊。它喜欢围在我身边乱蹦乱跳，拱着我刚堆起的草垛发羊疯。它特别喜欢舔我的手，黏着我咩咩地叫。

此后又过了六七年，不知道是哪个神经病硬说我的农场底下有稀有矿，那些疯狂的公司居然也信他，硬是要收购我的农场开矿，这令我十分恼火。

我告诉他们我只有我的农场了，它是我所有的心血，我谁都不会卖，给多少钱都不卖。

我不堪其扰，联系赛门求他们替我出主意。马库斯帮我约到了几名律师和地质专家，我留下几名信得过的帮工看守农场，便乘上飞往纽约的航班会见这些专业人士。

在见到我的团队之后，我告诉他们我铁了心要把那个说我有矿的王八蛋告到破产，如果官司赢了，我绝对不会亏待他们。

我支付了高额的薪水和定金，日常除了定时听他们汇报进度，其余时间都在争取曾经人脉的支持，摆平那些一直在我耳边嗡嗡叫的能源公司。在拜访某位老朋友的时候，我又路过了康斯坦丁居住的豪宅区。我站在那栋别墅外张望了一下，却发现这里已经物是人非。

我问他们康斯坦丁到底搬去了哪，他们面面相觑，看向我的表情像是在看一个穴居人。

他们告诉我，康斯坦丁疯了，这件事在前几个月还上过报纸。

我有些不敢相信，我以为他们在开玩笑——康斯坦丁怎么会疯呢？他一直都，他一直都这样受上天眷顾，金钱，名声，爱情，他什么都有了，上次来见他的时候，他的日子过得这么好……我根本不相信康斯坦丁会变成这样。

我急急忙忙地找到赛门和马库斯，我质问他们为什么不把这件事情告诉我。赛门沉默了许久，他告诉我康斯坦丁的状况其实比疯掉更加糟糕——

马库斯没让赛门继续说下去，他告诉我，康斯坦丁刚回到纽约的时候状态就有点不太对劲，作为曾经的同事，马库斯很担心他，所以才在农场跟我提到关于康斯坦丁的事情，希望我能去看看他。

这几年来，跟他共事过的人也都说康斯坦丁的工作强度和自杀没什么两样——他能活到现在已经是个奇迹了。他的私人医生告诉马库斯，他已经尽力阻止自己的病人滥用药物，可是康斯坦丁为了刺激大脑高强度持续运转，还是不停地给自己服用违禁品……

他开始在演讲的时候讲着讲着不知所云，开始在出门散步的时候迷路，开始无法完成复杂单词的拼写，开始忘记许多基本的常识。他总是半夜将音响开得很大声，然后骂走所有敲门抗议的邻居。一向和他相处得很好的邻居们没有办法，只能报警。

马库斯他们作为朋友只能先替康斯坦丁做出选择，将他送进了一所私人疗养院。

赛门告诉我，康斯坦丁现在的情况并不太好……上周去看望他的时候，他还认得赛门，但是意识已经不清晰了。康斯坦丁拉着赛门的手，像个小孩子一样哭着说他要丹尼尔——

我再也听不下去，我好自责，我好懊悔，我好痛。

我当时到底是有多混蛋，才会认为他不再爱我了呢？他一直都爱，他已经为我透支了一生的爱，他根本不像自己表现得那样放下了——他放不下，他一直都在安静地流血，我们却都以为他的伤口早已愈合。

我赶去那家私人疗养院，跟他们说我要见康斯坦丁。护士说门禁许可上只有赛门和马库斯的名字，其他人办理探视手续需要预约……我大声告诉她，我是康斯坦丁的丈夫。

这时赛门与马库斯也匆匆赶到，他们走进顿时安静的大厅，在众人惊异而复杂的目光下走到我身旁，向护士印证了我说的话。

我站在康斯坦丁的病房外，看着他在护工的监护下用手指笨拙地将一张拼图填在最后的空缺上。他很高兴地缩着手微晃着拳头，不停地对护工说他这次终于拼对了。

那只是一幅书本大小的卡通人物拼图而已，他以前连四阶魔方都不屑于玩。

那双不再敏捷锐利的栗色眼睛期待地看着护工给他换上新的玩具，赛门和马库斯在这时走进房内，谢过护工的照顾并请他稍作离开。他们先安抚了想要继续玩游戏的康斯坦丁，并告诉他，丹尼尔回来了。

我站在门口，突然失去了走进去的勇气。

我不知道我后来是怎么走到他身边的，我只知道自己蹲在床边握着他的手一直在哭，一直在说对不起……我不应该抛下他把他一个人孤零零地留在纽约这么多年，我好难受，他不值得为我变成这个样子……当我在豪宅看到他又和别人在一起了的时候，我心里是那样难受。那时我早该意识到，自己心里还有他，可我就是一直无法面对他……

对不起，康斯坦丁，对不起，我来晚了……

康斯坦丁用袖子擦了擦我沾满泪痕的脸，他用手指慢慢地抚过我的脸颊，我将他的手捂在我的脸上，抬头看向他。康斯坦丁的眼神里并没有闪烁着重逢的光彩，但也看不出久别的煎熬——他只是充满爱意地，温柔地看着我，用拇指为我揩去眼角不停落下的眼泪。

那一刻他仿佛是清醒的，他对我的出现并不意外——他知道他的丹尼尔总有一天会回来。我含着泪收紧了手指，不停呼唤着他的名字。他笑了，嘴里也迟缓地念着丹尼尔……丹尼尔，别哭……

我询问疗养院的医生，康斯坦丁是否还有救。可是他们告诉我痊愈的几率很低，治疗的过程会非常漫长。康斯坦丁的病情比较复杂，如果进行手术，他们也无法准确地预测最坏的结果。马库斯他们也告诉我，他们一直把这件事瞒着康斯坦丁年迈的父母，但他们也拿不定主意是否要把他送上手术台。

我也不知道该怎么办，于是我去问了康斯坦丁的意见。

听说手术可以重新让他变聪明，他很高兴。但是我告诉他，如果手术失败，他可能会死……他低下头孩子气地思考着，像是下定了很大的决心。他告诉我，他不想死，他还想陪着丹尼尔。但是他能感觉到，因为自己变得不聪明，丹尼尔一直很难过……他拜托我给他安排手术，并向我保证他一定会活下来。

在赛门和马库斯的帮助下，我们尽己之力找到了最好的医疗资源。我对医学知之甚少，只能每天都虔诚地向上帝祈求他宽恕我的罪过，如果我已经不值得被宽恕，我也愿担下康斯坦丁所受的一切苦难。

为了支付后续的治疗，我卖掉了农场。

我将纳塔莉送给了赛门，它似乎很喜欢赛门和马库斯。整天在他们家的花园里转圈，打滚，将羊毛蹭得他们满身都是，还学会了帮主人跑腿衔东西。它对我越来越生分，每次一看到我过来就转身拿屁股对着我摇尾巴——我真是白养了它这么多年。

康斯坦丁终于从漫长的昏迷中挺了过来，在各项测试中，他的心智都已经恢复到了正常人的水平。但手术似乎还是对他留下了一些影响，他不记得赛门和马库斯，也不再记得我，医生也解释不了他到底为什么会这样。

我深知那段记忆对他是多么痛苦，所以我也没打算让他想起来。为了照顾康斯坦丁，我终日陪在他身边，给他梳装打理，给他修剪指甲，照顾他的起居饮食，日子就这样平淡地过去。

某一天我推着轮椅带他出去散步的时候，他在花园门口不安地停住。我以为他又想去洗手间了，但他拒绝了我的帮忙。

他有些羞涩地从轮椅后面变出了一枝玫瑰，低下头不敢对上我的目光。

“丹尼尔，我知道这或许有些唐突——我知道我们才认识了三个月，而且我知道我们都是男性。最重要的是，我不再健康，英俊，我们都已经这么老了……”

“可是就在某一天，我好像爱上你了。”

“丹尼尔非常温柔，丹尼尔依然像年轻时的照片上那样迷人……丹尼尔总是有心事，但是他不愿意跟我说。丹尼尔总是知道我在想什么，他愿意忍受我的各种小脾气。丹尼尔做的菜很好吃，丹尼尔织的手套很暖，他总是很爱干净，他会为我种一整园的花，他会为了照顾生病的我，一整夜都守在床边……”

“——丹尼尔很好，能够遇到他我是如此的幸运。他是这个世界上，最美好的人。”

“不，康斯坦丁，我——”

我哭了，我抱住康斯坦丁，哽咽得说不出话来。

康斯坦丁擦去我的眼泪，他依然像初次求婚时那样满含爱意地注视着我。

“我希望更多地了解丹尼尔的心事。”

“我希望自己康复后，能够一直陪在你身边。”

 

 

END


End file.
